The Misadventures of Me and My Friends
by Loulie613
Summary: First FF ever, don't mind flames, enjoy, and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wait a minute...

**"...AND A KNUCKLEHEAD MC'SPAZZATRON, BUT MOST OF ALL IM...IM...IIIMMMMM, IM A GOOFEY GOOB-".** The girls sat in silence '_What the hell just happened?'_. One got up and looked absolutley pissed. _Abby: found as a baby by Lennox, raised by him, but kept the name that came with her on a piece of paper._

A crash soon rang out behind the huge garage, she ran out, the other two followed in case somthing happened. One of the girls stepped up, well, autobot girl,"What the..., Wheelie what in the name of primus are you doing here?!"._Ravec: found by Abby when the autobots came, her coordinates had glitched and was sent to a military base where she was found by Abby and the gov., she was soon joined by Bee in the dam where they held her, she was rescued by the Witwicky boy and Abby,helped fight the decepticons in mission city, but held a close relationship with Abby like Bee did with Sam and stayed with Abby protecting her._

The other girl sat in the shadows chortling slightly._ Graice: An alien fugitive due to being one of the last known Graieks. While in a get-away ship, she was put into a stasis and crashed on Earth where Abby and Ravec found her and took her back to base to clean her up, while being bandaged she went in a rage, but was calmed down at the sight of a young girl looking at her in concern and not terror, this girl was special, ever since then she swore to protect the little girl that saw her not as a monster but as another living person._

Wheelie looked at the strange group of females." Optimus sent me to get you and tell you somthing. He said to gear up and come to the base as soon as possible.". Graice looked confused," Why?". Wheelie looked at them all," The decepticons are back, Starscream was sighted flying with a man in a green and gold cloak in him.

The girls looked at each other _'...Shit..'._

Ravec ran up front, when the others got there she already transformed. What stood in her place was a blue F250 4x4 Ford truck. It was Abbys' dream car and Ravec surprised her on her birthday one year after the battle of mission city by turning into it.

Abby got in the driver's seat, Wheelie got in the passenger seat, and Graice got in the bed of the truck and looked at the sky with her own thoughts running in her head _'...Decepticons, i've heard stories of them from Ravec, but i wonder what one looks like in person. ...Who's that guy in the cloak..?...I'll find out at base.."_

She closed her eyes when she felt Ravec start moving with one last thought_ ' ...Wait a minute...why is he wearing a cloak?...'_


	2. Chapter 2

We're working...with them...?

Abby opened the passenger door for Wheelie and went and got in the drivers seat. She looked a the wheel "Can we listen to a song?". Ravec started searching for a song that she knew Abby would like. '**YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID**' started to play and Abby started to sing to it.

Meanwhile Tony Stark was sitting in a chair with the other Avengers, Nick Fury, and Phil Coulson. They were all in a conference room in some base for N.E.S.T. cooperatives,... whatever that meant. He was utterly pissed at the fact he didn't have his morning coffee, Loki was sighted in a F-22 Raptor fighter jet, he's here in some base, and he doesn't know what's going on. The man that introduced himself as William Lennox walked in followed by a Peterbilt 379, GMC Topkick, Pontiac Solstice, Ambulace, Chevy Camaro, and Twin Bumper Cars. A boy got out of the Camaro and looked at them with slight interest and turned towards his car "C'mon Bee, hurry up and change.". Everyone excluding Will looked confused, even Fury.

That's when out of nowhere the sound of gears turning and metal clanging rang through the room. Backwards from appearance, the cars started to transform.

The kid stepped forward "Avengers, Coulson, Fury. I'd like to introduce you to the twins, Skids & Mudflap.". "Sup little bitches, how's it going". Both were looking at them with a mischievous glint in their optics. "My personal guardian BumbleBee, who's vocal cords are damaged.", Bee started to jab his fists in the air, and turned on his radio "...**Yep, second ta none...**". "Our medic, Ratchet", Ratchet looked at them with mild interest, examining each of them before turning to Bee to look at his vocals.

"Jazz, our first lieutenant, and hip-hop specialist". Jazz started flipping, twirling, and made a stance "Waz up ma homies!". "Our weapns specialist, Ironhide.", he pulled his newly upgraded guns out "Ya feeling lucky punks?". " Last, but certainly not least, we have the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime.".

When they looked up to see what the Peterbilt turned into they were amazed. "Greetings, agents of shield.", and there stood Optimus in all his glory.

He was so tall he made the Hulk look like a dwarf.

At that moment, Fury stood up and turned towards the Avengers. "I'd like for you to meet your team mates, the Autobots.". The Avengers looked at eachother with the same thought in their heads _'...We're working...with them...?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh...hello...

Ravec just ended the song **"Bad Blood"**. She pulled into the base and started to look for the others.

She still had everyone in her, so she drove around the base. The back entrance hanger was open, normally it wasn't, so she went to check. What she saw confused her. Will, Sam, and the others were talking to a strange group of humans.

A man that was missing an eye, a grumpy man with forehead rolls, one with a bow, a woman in a tight suit that looked uncompfortable, but wore it like regular clothes, a man that her scanners showed had some sort of radiation in him, another with some sort of serum running through his veins, the other seemed to look frazzled about something, her scanners also showed that he had a strange metal heart, and the last one she couldn't quite tell, he seemed to be a special man with long golden hair and hammer.

She drove up to them, Optimus looked her way and smiled " Ravec, nice to have you finally join us this morning.". Graice got out of the bed of the truck and looked at him " In our defence Optimus we were kind of busy.". Wheelie got out " Yeah, on the way here Abby was pissed at the fact her and the girls couldn't finish some stupid movie.". Abby got out and glared at Wheelie " Well in my opinion, and the others, the spongebob squarepants movie is a great film.

Ravec and Graice were humored at the sight of their human in a heated arguement about their favorite animated movie.

All the while the Avengers were confused at their entrance. From what they could tell the girl that looked to be 13,had curly, brown, shoulder length hair, wearing an Everlast hoodie, jeans, and converse was in an arguement with a small versioned Autobot.

The other two looked totally different.

The Autobot, Ravec, was about Bee's size, blue, had wires as dreads that reached her middle back, and appeared to be a female unlike the other Autobots they've seen. The other one seemed to be 28, had her dark brown hair pulled into a tight braid that reached her lower back, her skin was very tan with a slight tint of purple in it, wore indigo welding goggles with sunglass lenses in them, gray tanktop, tan cargo pants, twin daggers, some weird gun, and combat boots.

Abby just noticed the audience around her and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh... hello..."


	4. Chapter 4

...Who...?

Ravec and Graice busted out laughing. Abby looked at them in irritation " Oh...shut up! It's not funny!". Will wlked up " Girls, meet your new partners, the Avengers!". Ravec stopped laughing and looked at the weird group " Hhhmm". She started to inspect them again, she couldn't see how they could help. Herself on the other hand was like a flying bullet off a Mario game, while the other femme Autobots were thin, and stealthy, she was muscled, and was like a wrecking ball.

" No offence, but how can they help us fight the Decepticons?". Graice looked them over " Yeah, I mean i'm sure that guys with the bow and hammer can do some damage, but not a lot.".

Abby kept observing them and sighed " I know the Avengers helped save New York from an alien invasion, but these guys just don't know what their up against.". Tony, being the most irritated walked up to Abby and got in her face " Now hold on, we're the worlds mighty Avengers, there is nothing we can't do.". Abby just glared " We'll see about that Mr. Stark, we'll see.".

That's when Ravec picked Tony and set him next to the others, and used her other hand to pick up Abby.

" Can't you go one day without arguing.". Abby looked at Ravec " When have you ever known me to not get in at least one tiny arguement in one day?", Graice looked thoughtful " Well there was that time... no, how about last week when... honestly I can't remember a peaceful day.". Ravec turned to her " Me neither...".

That's when Abby caught on to what they were saying " HEY! Just because I argue alot, doesn't mean we haven't had a peacful day.".

Fury decided to stop the conversation there " While the rest of you are being amused by this, we still have a criminal out there. Abby looked at Fury " Doesn't he remind you of Galloway?". Will, Sam, and the others, looked at Nick and started to laugh. Ravec turned to Jazz " That's so true!".

Nick looked ready to drink. " Look we just need to look for Loki, see what he's up to, and stop him."

Abby, Ravec, and Graice looked confused. Ravec raised an eyebrow arch " Who is this Low-Key you speak of." Abby made a thoughtful face " Wait... isn't he the guy that lead the invasion you stopped. How the hell is he back?!"

" All we know is that he was seen in an F-22 Raptor fighter jet". All the autobots looked startled " Starscream". Coulson looked confused " ...Who...?"


	5. Chapter 5

..Shut up...

Steve was greatly confused as to why they were freaking out over the jet.

The Autobots, Will, and Sam turned to them, Optimus walked up " Now that our suspicions have been confirmed, we must ready for battle. Since you have no knowledge of the Decepticons and we of this Loki, I believe it is best that you go back with Abby and the girls to their home. You will be staying there giving and gaining knowledge for as many days as possible, I will have Skids and Mudflap join you. Good luck, and please be nice Abigail."

Leaving just the girls, Avengers, Coulson, and Fury.

Abby looked at them " AAAWWW HELL NO! Why can't we just beat'em up like we did last time?!". Steve took that moment as a chance to try and calm the young girl down " Well you do remember the N.Y. invasion right...". Abby stopped and motioned for him to go on.

" Well... think of that invasion mixed together with your last invasion...". Abby frowned at the thought. She sighed " Fine, but how many of you are here again?" Steve counted " Including the two sour pusses over there, we got eight."

Abby smirked "Then you can all fit in Skids and Mudflap! Only four to a car though, so... the sour pusses, robin hood, and the lady in the skin tight suit get Skids and Dr. Banner, lady locks, the tin-man from Oz, and our dear captain can get in Mudflap."

Abby walked towards the already transformed Ravec. The song **"Demons" **started to play and Abby got in singing, Graice smirked and got in the truck bed. Skids rolled up and opened up his doors. Nick, Coulson, and the other two got in Skids.

Steve, Bruce, Tony and Thor got in Mudflap.

Both twins' started to play **" Highway To Hell"**, the residents of the bumper car's started to get a siking feeling in their gut's.

That's when it happened, he car's jumped to ife, quite literatly, and started speeding down the deserted road. The could see Abby looking out the window laughing, and Graice sitting in the truck bed holding her gut.

After one hour they could feel the cars slowing down to a cruise. The car's themselves played the song **" Cruise"**.

They looked out to see a beautiful forest, as the forest got denser and the mountains got closer they stopped to see a huge one story house, as tall as Optimus, plus the twins, and was pretty wide.

After everyone got out, Coulson ran and puked. Tony looked disgusted " Oh!... Coulson what did you eat man?!"

Coulson turned to glare at Tony " ...Shut up..."


	6. Chapter 6

...HOLY..SHIT!...

Thor looked at the structure of the house. Clearly it was man made, steel plates were welded together, giant wooden poles were nailed in with giant nails. Coulson looked at the house, still feeling sick " This place looks like a bunch of children made it.".

The girls looked offended, Abby walked up " Hey! We made this house with our blood, sweat, and ... well no tears, but we still built this house."

Nick glared " Kid... where are your parents?"

Abby stiffened, turned to Ravec " Is my bow still behind the recliner?". Ravec and Graice looked surprised, Ravec looked heartbroken "... Yeah...". Abby walked into the house. Bruce could make out the sound of a door on the house being opened and then slammed shut.

" Shit!", Graice turned and threw her daggers at a tree, embedding them in it. Ravec just groaned and sat on the ground next to a laying Graice " I really thought she'd stop, Graice?... Do you think we're bad friends?". Graice quickly sat up " No... the pirate over there just doesn't know when to shut up.".

Nick looked pissed " What did I do wrong!?".

Ravec looked at him and then towards Thor " What's your name, sir?". Thor looked confused " Thor Odinson" Ravec thought for a second " Do you know your parents?", " Yes", " Do you see them often?". Thor thought for a second " Yes, what is the point of these silly questions?"

Graice stood up suddenly, scaring half of them. " If Ravec asked all those questions to Abby,... each answer would be 'NO'... she's an orphan."

Each and everyone of them looked at the little girl in a new light then.

That's when they heard the back door open and close again. Abby yelled from the inside of the house " I'm going to go take a nap... ok!". Graice and Ravec yelled back "OK!". After a while they went in the house, it was made for humans and Autobots. It had a living room, a bunch of guest rooms, a garage, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and the rooms for the girls.

The twins went to the couch where the Xbox 360 was and started to play **"Call of Duty"**. Ravec and Graice told them to be quiet and everybody else too. Graice gave them a stern look " Don't make any loud noises, Abby really needs to sleep, she didn't sleep last night.". Thor took this in " Why?"

Ravec turned to them " She had a nightmare about Megatron...". Bruce looked confused " Who...?". Ravec sighed in frustration " He's the leader of the-" _**CRASH**_. They heard Abbys' voice "...HOLY..SHIT...!"


	7. Chapter 7

WHERE IS HE?!

Everyone ,especially Ravec and Graice, ran through the large hallway yowards an autobot sized door with Abbys' name on it. When they opened the door they were shocked. Abby was bundled in a blanket, covered in webs, and was hanging off the ground.

Two figures stood behind her. One was carrying a bunch of luggage and the other was pointing his hand at them. Abbys' slightly tan face was turning red and her hazel eyes were filled with confusion and rage. **" When I get out of here I'm going to rip out your spines from your bodies, feed you to the dogs, and use whatever's left as trophies."**.

But from the position she was in she didn't look all that threatening. The guy holding the luggage dropped it and turned towards her, " Sizzle down short stuff, your giving me a headache.". She glared at him, **" Good."**, Nick twitched at the sound of the strangers voice and cocked the eyebrow on the good side of his head. " Deadpool?", he looked at the other guy, " Spiderman?".

Abby turned to get a better view," Oh great,... might as well call the place ' Home of Heroes', cause where ever I turn there's somebody with powers, or isn't even from this planet... and if you would... get me down... I see dots..".

Graice ran up and cut her down. If Spiderman had his mask off you would see a look of bewilderment, but instead he voiced his thoughts. " How the hell did you cut through my webbing?!". Graice just glanced at him and kept working on getting her friend out, " I ain't tellin.".

When she was done Abby thanked her and looked around. The windows weren't broken, then what made that noi- **" RUSSEL!"**, everyone looked at her in confusion? Natasha raised an eyebrow," Who?"

That's when they hear the girliest scream ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Differences

Everyone turned to Tony. He started to shake his foot around like crazy and jumped onto Steve. " Get it off, get it off, get it off!", Abby quickely walked up to him. " Well if you stopped shaking your damn foot I will you pansy.!", he stopped and clutched onto Steve tighter. That's when the others noticed the tiny baby corn snake wrapped around his foot holding on for dear life.

" Oh my poor little Russel, did the bad Ironman scare you?.. You should be ashamed of yourself Stark, the little guy barely has teeth and your freaking out like he's a Burmese Python for gods sake!".

She was seething with rage. All of a sudden she turned around and semi-ran to the other side of the room. Another tank was there, but it had crickets in it. She slid the top off and reached under a log. Fearing it was another snake, Tony stepped behind Cap.

At the sight of his attempts of hiding Abby laughed. " Calm down Iron-wuss he's a lizard", she held him up " see, he's a Leopard Gecko, Cyrus."

Abby put him back in his tank and turned towards Russel's, or what used to be. " Damn! Just got that too. You're getting me a new one Parker." Spider man did a double take," How do you know my name?!"

She cocked her eyebrow " PUHlease, when you got a bunch of robots from another planet that is more superior than ours its not that hard to hack S.H.I.E.L.D., as a matter of fact you were the person's identity I wanted to know." Peter took his mask off " Ain't that illegal kid?" She grinned there's a difference between hacking and borrowing information Mr. Parker."

She spun around on her heel and walked towards a third tank with paper towels in it and set Russel down in it " I needed to feed you anyway." She turned to the many people in her room and made a motion with her arms" Now that that's all done, I would like to know why Peter Parker and Wade Wilson are in my room at... 3:28 p.m."

* * *

><p>Have you noticed that there aren't enough Genderbent transformers fanfics', cuase i have and i dont like it :(<p>

Someone of a kind heart... PLEASE make a transformers fanfic like that, it would really make my day, know here lis what i would like to see : overprotective autobots when it comes to Samantha(sam), BUNCH of chapters, and what saw in 2 others was that she found sparklings (baby autobots/decepticons) - that right there and the overprotective ones are my main deal

If you do make one please tell me in the reviews! Im desperate for more genderbent autobot stories

Luv- Loulie613


End file.
